Everleigh
by KiariDiamond
Summary: As a thief it's my job to get the impossible. To steal from the rich and give to poor, or so we like to think. The truth is I just like taking. Anything and everything. I never once thought that I would be giving. Until they came around. That boy and his demon. But perhaps I've gotten too ahead of myself, after all, there's much more to this story than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

As a thief it's my job to get the impossible. To steal from the rich and give to poor, or so we like to think. The truth is I just like taking. Anything and everything. I never once thought that I would be giving. Until they came around. That boy and his demon. But perhaps I've gotten too ahead of myself, after all, there's much more to this story than meets the eye. I guess I'll start at the beginning, or at least when I first met them.

"Azzurro Vanel. What a pleasure. To be called upon by someone so important. What service of mine would you like to purchase this time." I purred out as the blond Italian walked into his office. His eyes narrowed, causing the scar across his face to become more prominent, once he noticed me sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the table. I could hear his teeth grind together as he clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"I need information Everleigh. Everything you can get on that brat Phantomhive and his servants. Especially that bloody butler of his." He snarled out.

"Phantomhive?" I laughed. "You want me to spy on Ciel Phantomhive? The Queen's watchdog? Scourge of the underworld? That Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes that brat."

"Only an idiot would accept that job." I sighed. "I won't actively spy on them, however, I can get you any information on them that is outside of the manor itself. Whatever the police have on them as well as anything else I can dig up. But it's going to cost you. Fifteen figures."

"Fifteen!"

"What your asking me to do, what I'm offering, will put the boy onto my scent. I'll be taking a big risk for you." His jaw clenched tighter. "Or you could do it without my help. After all the Vanel family is so frightening by themselves. Why should they need the measly information that I could dig up."

"Fine, fifteen." He ground out.

"Perfect. I expect the first five tomorrow. You know where to leave it. You'll have your information in a week. I expect the rest of the payment then."

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nick names do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" Vanel said as he took a cigar, cut the tip, then lighting it up.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel." Ciel said looking up from his position tied up on the floor.

"Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain." He kneeled down to be at eye level with Ciel. "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade."

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

"Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. "Vanel sighed getting frustrated. "The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." Vanel took out his gun.

"You brat, don't under estimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start-a dying one by one."

Unperturbed Ciel gave a smile. "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch." His temper overflowing, Vanel kicked Ciel in his frustration, then picked up the near by phone.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

"You just couldn't wait could you." I sighed from the doorway. "Of course not. So instead of waiting for the information you requested, you go and kidnap him. I certainly hope you took care of that butler before you took him."

"Him and the rest of this brats servants will be dead within the hour." I sighed and shook my head hand on my forehead.

"This is why I didn't want to take the job. All my hard work to stay out of the range of that butler, only to be put in front of the guard dog himself." I took a deep, calming breath, eyes closed, before looking back at Vanel. "Whatever. I still expect to get payed. I brought your information, whether or not you can use it now is up to you."

"Quite your worrying your still getting payed. And soon no one will have to worry about the guard dog for much longer."

"I'll believe it when I see it. My money?"

"It's over there." He said giving a lazy gesture to the a briefcase on a chair off to the side.

"Do you still want the information?" I asked as I walked to the briefcase, opening it to peer inside quickly before once again closing it. "If he's going to be dead soon these might as well be worthless."

"I don't care. Do with it as you like. My problems are soon to be over."

"Of course. Well, pleasure do business with you as usual." I took the briefcase and walked out the door giving a small wave as I went. My eyes narrowed as I watched the household scurry into their positions like mice in a maze. "They should have killed the butler first, if it's even possible." I took my leave of the mansion, but when I stepped outside I was met with a curious sight. Stopped at the end of the driveway as a man, dressed head to toe in butler coattails. "Definitely should have killed the butler first." I sighed, then shrugged and began to make my own way down the driveway. When I reached him I stopped in front of him and looked up. "Your master is inside, in Vanel's office, top floor. He's currently bound in leather belts to prevent him from escaping, and a little worst for wear, unfortunately."

"Oh." The butler said with a small smirk. "And why, may I ask, are you telling me this?"

"I don't condone the kidnapping and subsequent selling of people. While I knew that it was a possibility, if I hadn't seen it, it had nothing to do with me. But the idiot took him on the day I was delivering him something, and let's just say I don't like my time to be waisted." I said darkly. "

"Well then. I thank you very much miss?"

"Everleigh. Why don't you take my card?" I said handing him the small slip of paper. "Should you ever need another source of information in the underworld. Though I'm sure you could get whatever you needed faster on your own."

"Certainly. If my master ever has a need for you, we shall be in touch." I gave a small curtsy, and once again began to walk away.

"Oh, and the information, if you shall be wanting it, it's five thousand. Ten if you want to know where I got it from."

"I shall keep that in mind." He answered smoothly before once again making his own way towards the mansion. Not long after I could hear screams coming from that direction, but all I did was sigh and continue on my way.

"There's something wrong with that man. Something not quite right. Oh well." I said with a shrug. "Perhaps I'll get to learn more about him and his tiny master. It might be fun." A feral smile made its way onto my face as I happily walked away from the now silent mansion.

"Young master, about the other day." Sebastian started as he served Ceil his afternoon tea.

"Yes what is it?" He answered, tone bored. "Have you found anything out about her?"

"Her name is Everleigh Ashby. It seems she is a well renowned thief, yet they are not able to pin any of the crimes against her. It is believed that she has broken into countless homes, places of business, museums, military bunkers, and even Buckingham Palace. Though they can't say for sure everything that was taken, they can confirm that 12 paintings, 8 statues, 4 sets of gold trimmed china, a large amount of jewelry, and other assorted expensive items have been taken.

She also is willing to find information an anything or anyone for the right price. She does not agree with the practice of the illegal slave trade, but will turn a blind eye to such crimes if she is not directly involved. She has a strict honor code that she expects all of her clients to follow, and will not brake a contract as long as she is able to fulfill a part of it, unless another client has payed her to keep the information secret, or there is an immediate danger to herself. She hands out a business card to anyone who she thinks would be willing to give her work, and has even done so with Scotland Yard, though I have no way of knowing if they have requested her services as of yet.

She has, however, given me this card to give to you, my lord." Sebastian said handing the card to Ciel to look over, before continuing. "It seems the information that Vanel had requested may have something to do with you. She has offered to sell it back to you, and also to tell you where she has gotten it from."

"She expects me to pay for information on myself. She must not be as smart as people give her credit for. Was there anything else?"

"She's also very superstitious, and believes that there are more things in this world than just humans.

"Oh." Ciel said, this bit catching his interest.

"Yes, while she has no proof to support her thinking, I believe that she has a slight suspicion of me and what I am."

"She does, does she? Perhaps we can use her after all. Send word to her while were out out this afternoon. I'd like her to meet us here tomorrow at the earliest."

"Of course my young lord." Sebastian said hand over his heart, eyes closed and bowing ever so slightly.

"Goodness's sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madame Red complained as she took books out of a bookshelf.

"I can't find it either..." Lau said while crouching on the floor looking inside a large vase.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there. Oh!" She exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Madam Red? Lau? What are you here? And who is that?" Ciel yelled out in shock seeing the two people going through his things and one laying back on the couch.

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madame Red said when she turned to see Ciel at the door.

Lau too also looked up from his searching the vase. "Your sudden appearance here in town must mean..."

"The Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow. Oh and she said she had been invited by you so we let her in." Sebastian took pity on the intruders and went ahead and prepared afternoon tea for them all and his master. Once tea was served Ciel began to speak.

"He struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel.

These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." Ciel explained after taking a sip from his teacup.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian continued the explanation as Ciel ate a bite of cake.

Ciel picked back up where Sebastian left off. "The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: "Jack the Ripper."

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau said as he and Madame Red sat looking at the two of them as they talked.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into the situation for myself."

Lau gave a sly smile as he put his cup back onto its saucer. "But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked.

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific." Lau then stood up from his chair. "And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would more than enough to drive some men mad." He walked over to where Ciel was sitting, all the while being watched by the child. "Are you prepared to see such a thing?" He lent down and but his hand on Ciel's cheek. "You're just a young boy after all."

Without missing a beat Ciel answered him. "I am the head of the Phantomhives in service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions." The look in his eyes was a hard one. It told of a young boy who had seen too much in the short time that he had been alive. But it also showed strength, he was not broken, and was stronger for it.

"You're right. So sorry."

"And you Everleigh, what do you know about all this?" Lau questioned, backing off from his face off with Ciel. The girl who had been sitting quietly as the three of them talked finally put the cup down. She moved a stray strand of light turquoise tinted hair from her face and opened her eyes of roughly the same color.

"It's as you said. Whoever if going after these girls is killing them in the most brutal way they can. Though I have never seen a tool that has the ability to make such wounds, I'm sure it is out there somewhere. I can't say for sure if it is a man or a woman, though it is more likely a man, as most killers are. They haven't gone after anyone besides prostitutes, so that narrows down the field of potential victims. But it's hard to say. I don't know who this person it, and it's hard to gather information on a ghost. And while it embarrasses for me to say, Undertaker would know more on exactly what this person is doing to those girls than I can tell you currently. I hadn't been expecting you to want such information when we first met. Nor do I normally give it out for free. But I'm assuming Lau can front the bill? If you want to know anything more you can always go ask Scotland Yard. I'm sure they will just thrilled to have you."

Ciel gave a small smirk. "Yes I'm sure they will."

There was a rather large crowd gathered in the alleyway of the latest crime. Officers attempted to get them to move back as the inspectors went about the scene. Ciel, Sebastian, and Everleigh walked to the front of the crowd, and continued forward while Madame Red, Grell, and Lau stopped just at the edge. A man stood at the entrance to the back alley and looked up from the papers that he was reading at the sound of the approaching footsteps. "Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?" He said while trying to be nice, but blowing him off.

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel said unperturbed.

"The body? Surely you're kidding me!" He said in surprise.

"Abberline!" A man called from the back as he came to see what all the fuss was about. "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?" He sneered when he caught sight of Ciel.

"You know this kid, sir?" The now identified Abberline asked.

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit." Ciel held up a letter with the Queen's seal stamped on the envelope. "You know who sent me, of course." Sir Authur groaned when he saw it. Ciel then proceeded to take the papers that Abberline was holding to look at them himself. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Arthur quickly took the papers back."We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you interfere."

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian?" Ciel said walking off.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian gave them a small nod, then proceeded after his master. I stayed behind and gave the two inspectors a slight grin.

"Who knew. Even Scotland Yard has to deal with the Dog. If you had come to me for information perhaps he wouldn't even be here."

"We don't need help from him or you Nightingale."

"Nightingale!" Abberline once again exclaimed.

"Of course Sir Arthur. We all know how well Scotland Yard does when it comes to solving crime. I was merely offering. I would have even given you a discount, but then again, I'm sure the boy can pay rather well. Perhaps, to work for exclusively. That way you won't have to wonder who it was that stole Lady Cordelia beautiful gold necklace, with those exquisite diamonds wrapped around those ruby's. And the delicate matching earring. Whoever took them really has good taste and would be hard pressed to give them up."

Sir Arthur grit his teeth. "Is that a confession?"

"Of course not. I was only speculating. Apologies if I made it seem so. Good day to you both gentleman. You know how to contact me if you should be needing me." She gave a sensual wave then walked away quickly to catch up the four as they began to leave the crowd. "We are going there I presume?" I asked when I caught up to them.

"Yes, Now we go see someone who may prove useful."

"My lord! You mean..." Lau said sounding shocked.

"Yes, indeed." The six of them stopped in front of an out of the way rundown shop that had a coffin in front and a large sign above that said Undertaker.

"So... where are we?" Lau asked once we were outside.

"You don't know? Then what was all that about?" Ciel exclaimed exasperated.

"Even I knew where we were going." I said just as surprised.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's." Sebastian explained to Lau and Madame Red.

"The Undertaker?" Madame Red asked as we entered the establishment.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." Ciel stepped inside. It seemed as if the shop was empty, until a voice called out from seemingly no where.

"Welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long." A grinding sound came from one of the coffins as the top slid open to reveal a man with long nails, silver hair, and a scar across his face, hidden under his long bangs. "My lord, it's so lovely to see you. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?"

"I'd like to try one." I said.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier. I can always count on you. How about this one?" He asked as he led me to another coffin lying on the floor, the same color as the one he had come out from.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." I said as I lay down inside.

"No, that isn't I am here... I wanted to-" Ciel was cut off by the undertakers hand.

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again."

"I would like the details, please."

"I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business." Lau spoke up, now understanding why Ciel came to such a place. "How much is it for information?"

In a matter of seconds Undertaker was nose to nose with Lau. "I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" He looked over at Ciel, eyes glowing desperately. Then once again he was up face to face with Ciel. "Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" Ciel did not look pleased. "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all the information is yours!" I sat up from where I was laying.

"Lunatic..." I laughed at Ciel and the look on Madame Red and Grell's faces.

"Leave it to me, my lord. Here is my joke. It's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside! Get it? Haha? Haha..." Lau explained trying to get anyone to laugh.

"I think that joke is funnier in your native language Lau. I don't think it translates well." I said getting up from inside the coffin.

"My turn. I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die. So Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary [CENSORED] for her birthday. It was [CENSORED] wide and so [CENSORED] with thick veins running down the sh[CENSORED] [CENSORED] [STATIC]-" Sebastian held his hands over Ciel's ears to protect his innocence, and Madame Red had to be stopped and censored.

Everyone turned to me next. I blinked in confusion. "My humor isn't for everyone, but I'll give it a try if you would like?"

However, the Undertaker was looking at Ciel. "Now, my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm not gonna do it again." Ciel groaned.

"It can't be helped." Sebastian said stepping up.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned.

"Hmph!" Undertaker did not seem impressed.

"Everyone please wait outside." Sebastian said pulling his gloves more snuggly around his hands. "No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." He turned back to the five of us and gave us a dark look. We stood silently outside while we waited with bated breath. All of a sudden loud, crazed laughed rang out from inside. It was so deafening that it shook the whole building and cause the sign above to fall. Sebastian then unlocked and opened the door, a satisfied smile on his face."Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know."

"Oh my... I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss..." Undertaker was barely holding himself on his feet, instead he lay across the top of one of his coffins, drool coming down one side of his mouth.

"Undertaker, since your so happy now, how about I tell you my joke. Alright here we go. Did you hear about the nun who quite? She kicked her habit." Another round of cacophonous laughter rang out. everyone looked at me with wide eyes as Undertaker came down from his second laughter high. "Not everyone appreciates my brand of funny. It's nice to know Undertaker does. Very useful."

Once Undertaker got himself under control he prepared tea, although in beakers instead of traditional tea cups. We all found comfortable seats around the room, all being on the coffins arranged on the floor. Undertaker stood in front if us, cradling a plastic anatomy figure.

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often get customers who are incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Sebastian asked for clarification.

"Yes... the uterus is missing, which is quite odd." Gasps of dismay were heard after that statement. "The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised." I watched Undertaker, slightly confused and fascinated as he seemed to tenderly wipe at the face of the dummy as he spoke.

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?"

"You're a clever one, butler." Undertaker said turning to look at Sebastian. "That is exactly what I was thinking." He walked over to Ciel and put his arm on his shoulder. "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." He demonstrated this by running his fingers along his throat. "Then he rips into it right here." He motioned to the lower abdomen. "And takes that precious womanly part." Ciel did not look amused with Undertaker, and even less so when he was poked in the cheek. "There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes them." Undertaker then walked back to where he was leaning. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?"

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to... by any means I find necessary." When we had gotten all the information they could from Undertaker, we went back to the carriage and headed back to the townhouse.

"His information narrows down our suspects."

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies."

"As if that narrow the field!" Madame Red spoke up. "Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!" She gestured to herself. I looked at Madame Red, eyes narrowing at that statement. "Besides which, the Season is ending soon. Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then what..."

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian said cutting her off.

"Impossible." Lau said.

"Maybe not." I said under my breath, however it seemed like Sebastian and Ciel had heard me, or at least got the general idea of what I said.

"I should be able to do this much at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" Lau and Madame Red looked absolutely shocked while Ciel small smirk grew a bit, but would not meet either of the two's confused faces. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord." Sebastian said addressing Ciel. Ciel's smirk vanished as he turned to look at Sebastian. The next thing any of us knew Sebastian was opening the carriage door and hanging outside. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Ciel just boredly waved him off as he jumped.

"He knows that we're moving, right?" Madame Red asked as she and Lau turned to look out of the rear window.

"Definitely something wrong with that man." I said shaking my head.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

When we reached the house we were surprised upon entry to see Sebastian already there. "Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return." He said with a bow. "Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room." Ciel handed Sebastian his hat and walked in while the four of us stood in shock outside the door.

"Hold on! How are you here?"

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well, yes, I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then I contacted them all, then I asked them the relevant questions." Sebastian held up three large rolls of paper to show us.

"Come now, Sebastian, that's impossible, even for you." Madame Red simply could not believe him.

With a quick flourish Sebastian cut the ribbon tying one of the scrolls shut and unrolled the first immense scroll. "Richard Oswald, doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse pub with his friends. He has no connection to secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was at the Stipple Inn. She has no connection to secret societies. William Somerset, doctor to the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by the Viscount Harwood." Ciel once again had a smirk on his face while we looked at Sebastian in shock as he continued on with the list for a few minutes more, speaking faster and faster as he went. "From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?"

"Or something not of this world?" I said coming out of my shocked stupor.

"See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

When night approached we once again found ourselves in a carriage going over the details of our suspect. "The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers." Sebastian began, messing with his glasses. "He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." Madame Red said throwing in a bit of gossip. We reached a rather large white house and pulled up to the front.

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes? Lau asked to make sure he understood. A coachman opened the door and held out his hand to help us exit.

"Tonight is the last party of the Season. Which means this is our last chance." Out of the carriage stepped Ciel, disguised in a dress, the most lovely shade of pink lace and white frill. A pink hat sat delicately atop his head with pink roses sown on the underside. Adorable pigtails had been found to complete the look, while his bangs and the roses hid his missing right eye.

"Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor." Madame red gushed sounding so proud of herself.

"And just why do I have to act like your niece?" Ciel complained with a blush on his face.

"Because, dear, I've always wanted a girl." She answered with a smile on her face.

"You're kidding me!"

"I don't understand why I'm here. I'm not even aristocracy. But I must say this dress is probably the softest thing I've ever felt." I said running my hands down the fabric. "And if no one minds, I would love to rob this man blind."

"Please do try not to get caught." Sebastian said. "We really wouldn't want to cause a fuss."

"As if I would get caught." I said under my breath disbelieving before wandering a little ways off to snag trinkets here and there.

"You don't want them to know you're a Phantomhive now, do you?" Madame Red said sliding up to Ciel to whisper to him, ignoring my last comment. "Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt, and we do want to catch his eye, right?" Ciel turned positively green at the thought while I chuckled, lifting a piece of jewelry here and there.

"By any means necessary, you do remember saying that, do you not, sir?" Ciel scowled at Sebastian. "First thing's first, we need to locate this murderous Viscount." Ciel and Sebastian slowly made their way through the crowded ball room, hoping to find their target.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this."

From behind the two of them came a high squeaky voice. "Oh, that dress is so adorable!" They turned to look behind them, hoping that they truly hadn't heard that voice. "I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!"

"Se-S-S-S-S..." Ciel stuttered as he looked at said girl in horror.

"Table with the cake is free." I whispered as I glanced by.

"Sir... er, I mean, mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly." Sebastian deftly began to guide Ciel towards the table I had pointed out, but before they had even taken two steps her voice rang out.

"Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!"

"Moving this way now." Moving Ciel slightly faster they managed to duck behind the table out of sight before Lizzy caught up to them.

She looked around in confusion saying, "Where is she?" before walking off.

They peaked out from around the cake to make sure she was gone before hiding again. "This isn't good. I didn't expect her here."

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way."

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations."

Ciel gripped the table cloth tightly before saying, "Let's go join Madam Red." When they reached her they found her lounging in a chair, glass of champagne in her hand, surrounded by men all vying for her attention, gifts in hand.

"You are such a dear." She laughed in delight.

"Looks like she's having a grand old time." Ciel sighed exasperated.

"Do you think she'd mind if I had her butler hide a few things for me?" Ciel and Sebastian turned to look at me.

"Where did you get all that?" Ciel exclaimed. I was covered head to toe in as much jewelry as I could hide safely on my self as well as on my dress, hidden in plain sight.

"Some of it's from the people here, but most is from the Viscounts collection." I said looking at a the large diamond ring on my finger. "He shouldn't miss it right away, or ever if we are correct about him."

Before he could question me further we hear a gasp behind us and a, "there," causing Ciel to panic and Sebastian to spring into action.

"Come this way, my young mistress." Sebastian said grabbing Ciel's arm and leading him deeper into the ballroom. "You there." He waved a waiter down. "That young lady over there requires lemonade."

"Yes, certainly, Sir." He said with a bow. When Lizzy came upon him he turned and offered her the drink. "Lemonade, my lady?" Sebastian them lead Ciel out onto the terrace while she was occupied.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ciel panted.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight." I gushed to some of the surrounding lady's, voice loud and carrying. "His hair shines like the sun!" I turned my head slightly to glance at the two of them and gave a wink before going back to my false adoration with the other ladies.

"That's the Viscount Druitt, but did she really have to say it so obviously." Ciel sighed.

"Anyway, let's go."

"Yes." The two of them stood from their hiding place and took a step forward. However, the music began right then, and people started to gather to dance.

"Damn. I'll never get close to him. "

"We have no choice. We'll have to dance our way over to the Viscount." Sebastian saw me being asked to dance and being lead away from the Viscount. With determination he grabbed Ciel's hand and once again lead the way.

"You really expect me to dance in public? And with you?" Ciel exclaimed trying to get out of it.

"You already know, young master, that I'm one hell of a dancer. Besides, as your tutor, propriety allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one." Sebastian stopped to explain to Ciel.

"Do, do I have to?"

"Come Ciel it's really not that bad." I said coming up to them. "You only have to let Sebastian lead. It's much easier to dance as the girl than it is as the man."

"May I have this dance?" Another man came up to me, hand out.

"I would be delighted." I said to him taking his hand. "Just do it Ciel." I said before, once again going out onto the dance floor.

"Shall we dance now, young mistress?" Sebastian lead them gracefully across the dance floor, checking their position with every turn. Spotting Lady Elizabeth he turned them yet again. "We cut across like so." And they continued to dance. Once the song came to an end the three of us managed to come together on the opposite side of the dance floor. Ciel was on the floor panting by the end of it while Sebastian and I looked on in amusement and exasperation. "How could you become exhausted so easily, my lady?" He then helped him up off the floor as to not make a spectacle.

We turned at the sound of clapping to see the Viscount himself coming our way. "Your dancing is exquisite, like a pair of lovely little robins, my sweet ladies."

Sebastian bowed to the two of us before saying, "Young mistresses, allow me to fetch you something to drink."

"Uh, uh, good evening, my Lord Druitt." Ciel managed to stutter out with a wobbly curtsy.

"A please my Lord." I also said with a curtsy of my own.

"I do hope you're enjoying the party, dear robins." He said grabbing each of our hands in turn to kiss the backs of them.

"Oh, yes, certainly. It's a wonderful party, but... My lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening." Ciel said in his sickly sweet voice, while discreetly wiping his hand off.

"Oh?"

"We'er bored to death of dancing and eating." I explained, sounding and looking as young as I could, big doe eyes blinking a few times.

"What a spoiled princesses you are, little robins" He put his hands around both of our waists, placing himself in the middle of us. "Looking for something more entertaining?" He ran his hand sensually sown our sides. Ciel began to shutter, so to hide this fact I leaned even closer to the Viscount.

"You know of other amusements?" Ciel asked once he had gained control of himself. He turned to look at Druitt.

"We'd be most interested." I said putting my hand lightly on his chest.

"Of course. I'd be happy to show them to you, robins, my sweet little things." He took his hand off of my waist to place it under Ciel's chin. "You so owe me Ciel." I thought hiding my grimace as I snuggled up to him more. I could just see Ciel's inner monologue threatening to kill this man.

"Oh really, like what?" Ciel glanced over to the side and I saw him begin to panic. I looked also to see what the fuss was, only to see the woman that he had been dodging all night looking right at him.

"You want to know?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, I'm simply dying to, my lord." Ciel continued to glance tot he side, checking the progress of the dance.

"You two might be a bit young yet."

"Now don't tease us, my lord, We're ladies, not little girls." I said with a little pout.

"What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?" Once again he grabbed Ciels chin to bring Ciel's attention back on himself.

"Uh, it's nothing, my lord." Ciel answered quickly. Before the girl could finish making her way over, a rather large white wardrobe dropped from the ceiling along with Sebastian, disguised as a magician, mask and all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather round, this evening's magic show will now begin." He said loudly to get everyone's attention. "Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?" He asked Lau.

"Assist you? Certainly." He walked over.

"I don't recall ordering any parlor tricks this evening." Druitt said in confusion.

"My lord, We've seen more than enough parlor tricks." Ciel said once again grabbing Viscount Druitt's attention.

"Can we go, please?" I also asked.

"Yes, anything for you, my sweets." He said with a dramatic pose. He lead the two of us behind a curtain and up some stairs, away from the ballroom. "Right this way, dears." We reached what seemed to be out destination as the Viscount opened up one of many doors we had passed. "We're going to somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do. Please." He gestured for us to go in as he himself entered.

"This smell? Damn." I thought as I turned to Ciel to see him fall to the floor, I myself soon following him.

"See, aren't you enjoying yourselves, little robins?" Was the last thing I heard as I passed out.

"S-Sebastian!" I cried out, hands braced above me.

"Please hold on a little longer, miss. I'm almost there." Sebastian said from behind me. I groaned again, face flushing.

"Faster! Just, do it faster!" I yelled out again. "Please!" I gasped.

"We are almost done miss. Just one more pull." Sebastian said yanking once again on the laces of the corset.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" I groaned.

I opened my eyes suddenly waking from my strange dream of earlier. I couldn't move, my hands were tied up and that was looped around my neck to keep me from wiggling too much. I tried to look around, but whoever had tied my blindfold had made sure there were no holes for me to see out from. I listened out, hoping to hear movement so that I could make sure that Ciel was all right. Then someone began to speak. "And now, what you've all been waiting for, tonight's crown jewels. Here is the first. I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet. You can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector, that will add to her a unique attraction."

"The Viscount." I sneered in my head. "At least I know Ciel is safe, at least for now. And he better have a way out of this. I certainly don't plan on being sold."

"The bidding shall begin momentarily. We'll start at a thousand guineas." Soon I began to here people call out their bids.

"2000!" The first man called out

"3000!" Then came a second.

"3500!" Then a thrid.

"5000!" A fourth, more excited voice yelled out.

Then, as calm as ever, Ciel spoke. "Sebastian, come get me now."

"How does he expect him to hear that? Let alone find us wherever we are?" I wondered.

"What's this?" Druitt exclaimed. I could not see anything, as I was still blindfolded, but something must have been happening. Then I heard shouts and bodies being hit and falling to the floor. After a few seconds everything went quiet until someone else spoke.

"Really, sir. Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad."

"Sebastian?" I thought surprised. "There's no way."

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?"

"What was Ciel saying? I don't understand." My mind spun.

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves..." Sebastian trailed off and Ciel picked it back up.

"And in exchange, the prey can never escape." I heard what sounded like metal being bent.

"Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there, in the very depths of Hell, my lord. This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie." I couldn't believe it. There was no way this, man, was telling the truth.

"But if he's not a man then...he couldn't possibly be a..."

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes, my young lord."

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Well, that was easier than I had expected."

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave. Shall I grab miss Everleigh?"

"What?" Ciel said turning around to look for me quickly. I sat in my cage, breathing coming in shallow pants. "Yes, I suppose we should. After all, you went blabbering on." Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Of course." I hear the slow steady footsteps of that demon butler approach me, felt his hands undo the ropes tied around my hands and neck, then undoing the blindfold last.

"You did that on purpose." I breathed out unsteadily. "Why? Why tell me all this?" He merely smirked then walked back to Ciel and scooped him up onto his shoulder.

"Well, miss, are you ready?" He then turned to me. "Can you follow us?"

"I.." I hesitated, then steeled my nerves with a deep breath. "Yes, lead the way." I wasn't so flamboyant as to leap from the window onto the next roof, then off again, but I did manage to follow him and stay hidden. We made it back to the manor in good time, leaving the carriage from Madame Red, her butler, and Lau to use to make their own way back.

"We'll speak of this later." Ciel told me once we walked into the house. "I'm sure you could use some time to digest all that happened. You're welcome to stay the night. In fact I insist." He ordered as he climbed the stairs to his own room.

"The guest room is right here miss." Sebastian motioned to a room on the left as he followed his master. "Will you be needing any help?"

"No. I don't need any help from you. At least not now." I said entering my room without looking at him. Eventually the sounds of people moving about upstairs diminished, as it seemed Ciel had gone to sleep, and Sebastian who know where. The sound of the front door opened and closed, signaling the return of the rest of the group, as they all shuffled up stairs and eventually settled down. I wanted to stay awake. The events from the day circling my mind. But eventually exhaustion hit me, and I was forced to sleep.

The next morning found us once again around the table with breakfast. However it was a tense scene. Ciel was standing at the head of the table fists clenched in shock as Lau read out the headline that caused his emotions.

"Jack the Ripper Strikes Again"

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all." Madame Red said, almost too calmly. Once again I watched the room, especially Ciel and Sebastian. The latter was standing against the wall behind Ciel, a dark look on his face as he watched his master. He must have know something. He always knows something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel questioned as Madame Red played her turn. We had spent all day going over all the evidence that we had collected previously. As night fell Madame Red demanded that Ciel take a break and play chess with her.

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian, dear?" Said butler was in the background of the study, looking closely at the paperwork that he had gathered earlier. I on the other hand sat to the side of the two of them, watching the game unfold.

"Because he's simply my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving orders." Ciel explained as he picked up his black knight. "But he's no ordinary piece. He can move as many squares as he needs to. Like that." To make his point he took his black knight and knocked over Madame Red's white queen.

"Ah!" She gasped. "That was against the rules, you know!" She said as she placed the queen back on the board.

"Indeed, it would be if this was a game." He placed his hands in front of himself as he leaned forward. "But rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down. it's checkmate." This time Ciel placed his knight down with a definitive sound as he glanced over as me, his eye hard and cold.

As the game came to an end, Sebastian brought the tray of tea, and the conversation from earlier continued."You must have had other options in life besides policing England's underworld. I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you. And yet after their deaths, you returned to be the Queen's guard dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?" Madame Red asked.

"The need for revenge is a funny thing; it won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness." Ciel looked as if he were remembering events long since passed.

"But, then..." She was interrupted.

"To answer your question, I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents." Ciel looked down at the blue diamond ring on this thumb, and stroked it gently. He then looked up into Madame Red's eyes, his own determined. "I did it for myself. I want to find the people responsible for what happened. And I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

"I still remember when you were born, though it seems so long ago." She closed her eyes for a moment, as if remembering. "You were so tiny and fragile, I remember thinking, no matter what, I have to protect him." She stood up and made her way over to him, placed a hand softly onto his head, and looked at him with loving eyes. "You know I was never able to have a child, but there was you. And I've come to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this."

Ciel removed her hand from his head without looking at her. "This is a task I've freely chosen. It's still my choice to make, and no one else's." Then he looked up at her. "I don't regret my decision, and I won't be coddled, by anyone." It grew tense after that, before Sebastian informed them that Grell had arrived to take Madame Red home. She said goodbye to Ciel, not bringing up what they had talked about previously, with a promise to see him again. Once she left it was just Ciel and I in the room. He took his time, simply sitting there and putting the chess pieces back into their place. I watched him for a few moments before sighing quietly to myself, and walking over to sit in the chair Madame Red had vacated.

"Teach me." I said once he had finished placing all the pieces.

"It's going to take longer than one night for you to earn how to play." He answered, looking at me with the same determined eyes he had shown Madame Red.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stick around, won't I?" I smirked back at him. He gave me his own little smirk before picking up a pawn and began to explain the rules to me. We played a few games, myself loosing all of them, before it was time for us to retire to bed. I bid Ciel good night before walking to my own room.

"He'll show if we stake out this place, right?" The three of us stood, in the rain, at the opening of a rather run down apartment building. Ciel had disguised himself as a pauper, wearing brown clothing and a hat, as if he should have been out selling newspapers. His black eye patch had been replaced with a bandage that was hooked around both his ears to hold it in place. Sebastian had simply worn a large black overcoat to hide his butler outfit. I, on the other hand, had dressed in dark, skin tight black pants, a black corset top, black coat in a similar style to Sebastian's, and black boots.

"Yes." Sebastian acknowledged.

"You know, I've realized the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides their profession." Ciel leaned against the brick wall, arms crossed as he thought, no longer looking down the alley entrance.

"The most beautiful, glossy black hair." Sebastian said almost reverently. I looked at him in confusion as he bent down to cuddle with a stray black cat.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel continued to speculate, seeming to not have heard Sebastian.

"So very lovable. It could almost be a sin." Sebastian continued to croon at the cat.

"And what's more, I..." Ciel was then cut off by Sebastian

"So soft, ah, so soft." Ciel then began to get frustrated as he realized that Sebastian was no longer listening to him.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, I apologize, sir, but she's so beautiful. And soft." Sebastian was crouched down, holding the cat to himself, and was gently touching the pads of it's paws as the cat lavished in all the attention it was getting.

"Do all cat's like demons, or is it just you?" I wondered as I watched Sebastian with the cat. A scream sounded around us, so blood curdling that it caused shivers to run down my spine and my eyes to widen in horror. We looked back to the alley where the noise seemed to come from.

"How could someone have gotten past us?"

"Let's go, sir." We ran down the alleyway, Ciel in the lead, and burst through the door. The sight inside was horrifying. Blood was everywhere, a drop flung up from the violent wrenching of the door landed on Ciel's cheek, his eyes wide in shock and horror. The woman inside was dead, eyes opened in a look of pain, blood pooling on and around her.

"Come away!" As fast as he could, Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes and jumped back from the doorway. I myself had backed away as well once I had seen the body. While nothing new, the sight was more gruesome than I had ever seen or could have imagined. Ciel shook with shock mouth open and panting before he could hold it in no longer and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Wet steps were heard from inside as Sebastian looked on, still holding Ciel, a smile on his face. "You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper, or rather, Grell Sutcliff?" The person inside walked to the entrance, covered head to toe in blood spatter. I found my own hands were shaking. The amount of blood on him showed the ferocity that he must have put into killing her. But I shook myself out of it, instead walking towards Ciel and Sebastian, and grabbing Ciel's hand, to give him something to hold onto while he attempted to gather himself back together, as well as for my own comfort.

"No. No, you're wrong!" He raised a bloody gloved hand as if to deny it and ask for help. "I-I I heard the scream and rushed to help, but..." Blood dripped off of Grell as he walked outside towards us.

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over. You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled." I looked at Sebastian, who seemed to be enjoying himself around all the carnage.

"You- you think so?" His meek demeanor seemed to vanish as he laughed and stood up straight. His teeth seemed to become pointed like a shark's, and a crazed look came to his face."How kind. That's great to hear." He pulled on the the ribbon keeping his hair tied back, and removed his glasses. "After all, I am an actress." He then pulled out a comb and ran it through his hair, the color going from brown to a crimson red. "And quite a good one at that." He then put on some eyelashes, which confused me for a second. "Of course you're not really Sebastian either, are you?" He replaced the white, blood stained gloves for black ones.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am, for now."

"Ah, you're playing the faithful dog." The last thing he did was replace the glasses with a red pair, before adjusting them. " Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are, Sebastian." He flipped his hair. "No, I'll call you Bassy! Let me introduce myself: The Burnett butler, Grell Sutcliff. What do you say? Let's get along. " He seemed to strike a few girlish poses as he introduced himself, before blowing a kiss to Sebastian, who stood there in disgusted shock. "Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form! I admit I was surprised when I first met you, I've never seen a demon playing a butler."

"But I could say the same about you. I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and God - a grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"

"Grim... reaper." I whispered to myself. In the span of two days my world went from ordinary, to riddled with supernatural beings that I just couldn't keep up. I had barely wrapped my head around Sebastian being a demon, let alone grim reapers being real. "And it's a man, right?"

"Why, indeed? For now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman."

"And that woman would be?" A dark look crossed Sebastian's face.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" A familiar voice rang out from inside the room Grell had left from. Ciel lifted Sebastian's hand from his eyes once he heard that voice, wanting to see for himself who exited.

"Madame."

"Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is." She said with an air of annoyed confidence.

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning." Ciel said wiping at his mouth. "But all of your alibis seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" She asked disbelieving.

"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter." Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave the room without being noticed; someone who could travel from the viscount's home to the East End instantaneously." I thought back to the night of the ball. We had only seen Madame Red and Grell in the beginning of the night, up until Ciel and I had been captured. And they had come back so late that night. I had chalked it up to the party and being questioned by the police, but, it could have been when they were committing the crime. "In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper, you Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff. I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then, I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients. One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. But we were too late." He looked down in sorrow as I realized he was thinking of what he had witnessed.

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go, we could have played chess again." She looked almost sorrowful for a moment, before her fists clenched and a deranged expression came over her. "But now, you've taken everything!" A sound like no other came from Grell as he rushed towards Ciel, a strange weapon in his hands. Many blades rotated around a central piece of metal, being done so by the motor in the back, near where Grell was holding onto it. He struck at Ciel, However, Sebastian stepped in front of him and grasped the weapon in between his hands, on the center portion where there were no blades. He managed to throw Grell away from his before moving back to a defensive position in front of Ciel. I myself stood to Ciel's side, watching all this unfold.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the weapon in shock.

"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls. That is his reaper scythe." Sebastian explained.

"Don't you dare call it that!" Grell yelled in indignation. "This is so much more than a scythe; I worked very hard to customize it! This is a special "death scythe" of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces!" He began to strike more shy poses while swinging the scythe around. "I've been far too well-behaved. I'm getting. Out. Of. Shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So. Shall. We. Play? "

"He's flirting? I guess. What an odd person. Although I can see why. Sebastian really is something to behold." I thought, watching Grell's display with confusion.

Sebastian's eye twitched at Grell's antics. "Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position? I'm on duty after all."

"What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" It was almost as if hearts were floating rapidly atop Grell's head as he swung his scythe up and down with a look of infatuation on his face. "You know, red is my favorite color." His moods seemed to switch back and forth at the drop of a hat, going from love struck to blood thirsty in a second. "It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So, Bassy, now I'll make you even better looking than you are. I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it. You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals."

Sebastian turned his back on Grell, unable to look at him any longer. "You are a grim reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying." He sounded very annoyed. He then unbuttoned his coat and flung it over Ciel in order to protect him from the rain. "And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow." Job done he turned back around to Ciel, a calm expression on his face. "You have violated both of these expectations. And quite frankly, I find it sickening." Once again Sebastian's face was covered in shadows as he looked darkly at Grell and Madame Red.

"Bassy, you wound me. You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem! " He struck a pose, scythe in one hand while his other was in the symbol for love, his tongue sticking out from his mouth in a pose he deemed sexy.

"In my name and that of the Queen, I order you, Sebastian, put an end to them!" Ciel reached up to his eye patch, touching it first, before removing it and opening his eye. As he gave his order, the pentagram in his eye glowed shining purple, Sebastian's own eyes glowing a reddish pink hue in response, his pupils not in demonic slits.

"Indeed, my young lord." He bit his glove to pull it tightly on his hand. His face, from what wasn't obscured to me, looked as if he couldn't wait to begin.

The two of them went at each other, Sebastian dodging every one of Grell's swings, performing feats of gymnastics that no human would have the capability of pulling off. "Ooh, yes! Please run away! We can play tag, Bassy!" However, it seemed that Sebastian was at a disadvantage, being weaponless himself.

"Stay by me." I said calmly to Ciel. "I may not have Sebastian's strength or speed, but I can protect you from Madame Red at least." Ciel gave me a nod from under Sebastian's coat, without taking his eyes from his aunt.

"You're still the Queen's guard dog, which means that now I'm your prey." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a knife of her own. "But if it's hunt or be hunted. There's only one thing I can do!" She ran at Ciel, managing to cut his arm before I grabbed him and moved him out of the way.

"You're a doctor! How could you do it?" Ciel yelled out as I fought to take the blade from her. I had the upper hand against her, however, I hadn't been looking out for Grell. I felt the burning pain as the blades cut into my back, my hands falling away from Madame Red's, body going limp from the pain. Sebastian then appeared, throwing Grell away from the three of us as I fell. Sebastian lead Grell further away from us as I lay there, watching. Out of nowhere Grell appeared behind Sebastian, swinging his scythe, making Sebastian grab the center of it once again. Grell then forced Sebastian back against a wall bearing down all his weight onto his weapon to bring it down onto one of Sebastian's shoulders, as Sebastian struggled to keep it where it was. "But see what happens if you're not fast enough, you get cut!" Grell was able to bring the blade down a few inches further, cutting into Sebastian's coat. "It's more fun when it hurts a little bit though, isn't it?"

My eyes then glazed over as white covered my gaze, and I watched as the culmination of my life played before me. It was over in a second, but seemed longer to me. I forced myself to focus, ignoring the throbbing pain in my back, knowing that Ciel was in danger. Weakly, I tried to bring my hands under me, to push myself back up, but the cut on my back, was to terribly life threatening, screamed out in pain. My arms shook and my vision swam again, as I tried to get up, but failed to do so.

Ignoring my attempts Madame Red then focused back on Ciel. "You wouldn't understand if I told you!"

"You're just a child!" She grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the wall behind him, and began to choke him."

"Ciel." I gasped as I once again tried to force myself to stand.

"You-you brat. You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" Ciel gasped for breath as Madame Red raised the knife above her head, his eyes wide with shock. Ignoring the pain I had struggled to my feet and leapt for her. But she hesitated, eyes going wide as she saw something that was not there. "Sister!"

"Master!" Sebastian called out, truly believing that he may be too late. He left go of the scythe, allowing it to cut into his arm as he raced with demonic speed over to Ciel. He appeared behind Madame Red as she had frozen, hands on her face to cover her eyes.

"Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel cried out just as his hand reached out for her head. My own hand grabbed his at the same time, hoping to stall the attack. She took a step back dropping the knife as she looked at Ciel. Sebastian panted in exertion and pain as he brought his hand up to the cut on his shoulder. "Your arm." I placed my own hand lightly over his, knowing just how much that scythe of his hurt as it tore into you. The immediate danger now past, the pain from my back now prevalent again. I moved my other hand to my own shoulder, barely staying on my feet.

"Oooh, how sweet you are, Bassy!" Grell said Pulling his blood soaked scythe from deep within the stone wall. "Really, what a prince. Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid. And I missed her record. I guess I'll just have to cut her again. On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madame! Come now. Hurry up and kill the brat already!"

"I loved my sister." She said looking at Ciel with tears and love in her eyes. "I loved her husband. I loved their child. I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son." She clutched at her heart as she cried.

"Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

"Madame." Ciel said softly.

"But, this dear boy. This child is my..." She turned around to make her plea to Grell. I opened my eyes in shock as I tried to reach out for her, but I was too late. "Ugh!" Grell's scythe ripped into her chest, Sebastian and Ciel watching in shock.

"Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?" Grell flung her off of his scythe, blood flowing from the fatal wound. The two of them seemed to be staring at something Ciel and I could not see, but I had a feeling I knew what it was. Instead I made my way over to Ciel, not touching him, but lending him my presence none the less.

"Is that her..." Sebastian said almost as if in shock.

"A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the To-Die list. From that, we determine what kind of person they were, we see from their own perspective what kind of life they lived, and we decide whether they should live or die."

"Their lives flash right before their eyes."

"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term!" Grell laughed. "It is so much more than that. This is the reaper's true power, the Cinematic Record!" We watched as the two of them seemed to be watching something, but to us, only a few seconds, passed. The rain seemed to stop the moment Madame Red's body fell to the ground, the lone tear falling as if the last drop of rain.

"How beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victims' blood. I loved you so." Grell then threw away his own dark colored coat. "What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end." He then took the coat from her body, and placed it around himself. "You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap little melodrama ends now. It's over, Madam Red. Goodbye." He then turned away from us, and walked down the alley. Ciel bent down and closed his aunts eyes gently before speaking.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sebastian looked at Ciel in surprise. "I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper." Grell stopped at those words. "It's not over yet. One is left. Stop standing there and kill him!" Ciel ordered with a straight face.

Sebastian's expression widened more, before that same blood thirsty smile came over his face. "Certainly."

Grell laughed at this. "I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all that." Grell said as Sebastian made his way over to him. "But if you insist, I'll send you and the boy to heaven together!" Grell turned and swung his scythe in a wide arch, which Sebastian deftly ducked underneath, a mirthful smile on his face.

"Heaven? You're joking." He lunged forward and landed on the roof above Grell. "I know nothing of heaven." Sebastian leaned forward, and faster than I could see, sent a kick towards Grell's head, which Grell barely managed to dodge by leaning backward. Sebastian landed easily on his feet behind Grell before tuning around.

Shocked Grell waved his scythe up and down as he shouted at Sebastian."You would kick a lady in the face? Where are your manners, sir?"

"Terribly sorry. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." He said cheekily.

"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?"

"Certainly." Sebastian turned back around to look at Ciel and I. "You see, if my master tells me to win, then I shall win." Ciel looked back at him, a hard look on his face.

"You care a lot about that puny little brat, don't you?" He said placing his hands on his hips. "I'm jealous. Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?" The clouds above us had scattered, causing the full moon to illuminate the alleyway.

"Not at all." He placed his bloody hand over his heart. "I belong to my master. My soul and my body, down to the last hair are his. The contract remains, so I follow his every order. That's what it means to be a butler."


End file.
